


I have become you ( my au)

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Emotionless, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Mom and dad gave up there daughter makoto when they gave birth to komaru kun cause they only wanted a son and not a daughter and makoto was raise by junko and mukuro
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter one

“ makoto San come here.” Mukuro said with a cheerful tone, makoto was born emotionless she cannot feel anything she was always staring at her family with emotionless looks she doesn’t care about anyone or her self she approaches the table but she was stop by her other mom “ no! No! No! You can’t eat dinner wearing that go put on the clothes I got you that way better then those boring clothes “ junko said in her fake British voice makoto stare at her mom for like 15 minutes before going back to her room to change , mukuro glaring at her sister for a moment before speaking up “ don’t you think your being a little too harsh on her?” She ask with a sad expression junko sips her tea for a moment before she replied “ nope I mean her real parents abandon her so I’m less worse “ she said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes with bit of an attitude. Makoto finally came back to the dinner table she was wearing a whit button up shirt with a black cardigan with a red bow on it and a red pleated miniskirt, and mid-sized black boots with a long tie that hangs loosely around her neck Her most notable accessory is her signature twin bear hair clips that are based on Monokuma's two sides. The right clip is a completely white bear with dot eyes and a neutral expression, while the left is a black bear with a white muzzle, jagged red eyes, and a wicked smile. b junko squeals with happiness “ now that is better you can show your whole new class that you are prettier and better then them” junko said, makoto just remember that she was transferred to hope peak elementary cause her old school wanted her to be in a different school cause they hate looking at her and cause her mom told her to cause dispair in the school and that what she did but anyways makoto went on the table to eat her breakfast mukuro sat by makoto and she looks at makoto with a smile “ make sure to make some friends ok cause I hate seeing you all alone “ mukuro said as she rubs makoto back, makoto just nod when she was done she gotten her backpack and gotten in the bus that was heading towards Hope peak elementary and while on the bus makoto was sitting by herself she could already hear student giggling at her like some whispered “ that girl looks strange “ and another whisper was “ I don’t think she even have a talent “ and it was true she just gotten here out of luck and the whispers gotten worse when someone said this “ hey maybe she the ultimate punching bag “ everyone on the bus started laughing but makoto didn’t really care she was used to being bullied


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell of a school

Makoto was already pushed out the bus by student well she did expect it to happen since the student were already making fun of her but makoto brushes off like it nothing she got up and wipe the dirty off her clothes and she knows her mom not going to be happy that her daughter special clothes are ruined because of those pricks but she will deal with it later when she gets home from school which is going to be hell cause no one likes her she enters her classroom to only be having paper balls thrown at her and makoto didn’t react cause it only giving her bully’s what they want and she went and sat at her desk which was next to a boy who has a ponytail and glassware he was too busy reading the book to even noticed that she was there, the teacher came in the classroom and told everyone to shh and be quiet cause she told everyone there a new student and they need to come up to the font and should introduce them makoto got up and was walking to the front,the teacher smiles at makoto and told her to introduce her self” hi I’m makoto naegi Enoshima my middle name is naegi and my last name is Enoshima I came here out of luck and that why I’m the ultimate lucky student “ makoto said with no emotion at all everyone was talking to each other they were mocking her by pretending that they didn’t hear her introduction well except for toko kun he was looking away blushing he couldn’t stand looking at a pretty girl like makoto he was pretending not to care cause the only girl he could love was mistress, makoto just went back to her desk like nothing happened at all it not like anyone will care anyway the teacher was now teaching the class, and makoto was already getting picked on like she was already having byakuya Chan telling her that a luck was not a talent and that they probably only let her in cause her mom was a thot and makoto wanted to punch her for saying that but she didn’t really care about it anymore, cause she didn’t know her mom so she can’t be mad at her cause she was stupid and spoiled nothing will get threw to her thick head and sayaka Maizono was worse cause he has all the girls wrapped around his finger like he would lie about how all the mean things that makoto did to him when they were kids which was false but people believe him and makoto was always told that she should kill her self when she was at her old school and now that sayaka maizono thing are going to be bad cause he good at using people


End file.
